Magics
by diabloangel
Summary: well the g boys have special powers and work for the government. They don't have a choice or do they?
1. Default Chapter

"Speaking"

'Telepathy'

Thought

Magics

By Diabloangel

We are being marched down a hall, I know longer care where. After all this time we have finally being assigned a team.

'Hey Quat, know anything about 'em.'

'No, I haven't heard anything. Have you?'

'All I have heard is that they have a reputation for being tough and mean.'

' Maybe that's all it is, a rep.'

"Hey! You guys pick up the pace! We aint got all day," the guard said shoving Quatre. Due to his weakened state he fell against me. I caught him and broke our fall. We were yanked up and started marching again.

'I know one thing' I sent. ' It can't be worse than what we've already been doing.'

'Your right, maybe they will even take your collar off.'

'I wish. That or get me a bigger one.' A wave of warmth / hope / sorrow washed over our connection.

Then we were at a door. I assumed it was living quarters, but could not be certain. The guard stopped and pressed a button to the right of the door and waited.

He rang the bell. He is waiting for permission! Maybe these guys are as bad as they say.

Quarter looked worried to. We are belongings. You don't ask to use your computer, you use it. So why as a Mag to enter their room.

In the next instance the door opened to show a guy about our age. He had a long bang of cinnamon hair covering half of his face. He was tall and kinda lanky. The big surprise was the feline at his side. It stood waist high and had bright green eyes that matched the one visible eye of the guy. The fur was midnight black on the feline.

"Here is the delivery, we need you to sign for this" one guard said as he shoved us toward the door. We of course stumbled and nearly fell into the guy and his pet. Both just moved out of the way as we fell.

'Quat, you OK?'

'Yeah. You?'

' I may have re-broke that rib, but no worries right?'

As we were communicating the guy with the cinnamon bang had signed the data pad. We were just getting to our feet as the guards were marching back down the corridor. When we were on our feet the guy just turned and went back in the door, with his cat following. With nothing else to do we just followed them.

Once we were in the door it slid closed with a slight click. It was dark inside and it took our eyes a minute to adjust. When they did we saw two others beside bang guy in the room. Both looked to be of Asian decent. One had black hair pulled into a tight tail and seemingly cold black eyes. The other had dark chocolate hair in a wild disarray and blue eyes. Both were taller than us but not as tall as bang guy.

We are the complete opposite of them all. We have light fair skin, they have dark. We are short and slim in build, they are tall and slightly muscular.

"They don't look like much. This is unjust."

"Hn. We should check them for injuries. Are you injured?"

"Y y ye, we are give me a minute to see how bad."

"What do you mean, give you a minute? Better yet introduce yourself and your abilities first." said bang boy.

"Well I am Quatre. I have the ability to heal and I can tell how people feel. My companion is Duo. He can become invisible and have telepathy."

' Hey, everybody,' I broadcast.

"Why don't you talk Duo?"

' I do not speak because of my collar. It has a voice inhibitor and is actually quite tight.'

"Ah. That answers why you telepath so clearly. Well I will introduce us. I am Wufei. I am a telekinetic. The one with blue eyes is Heero. Heero has the ability to stop time and produce a shield. Trowa is the one with the cat. Trowa can shift to animal forms as well as converse with animals."

DiabloAngel: Well there is the first chapter. If you enjoyed please give feed back. The more feedback the faster it goes. Right guys.

G boys: Right

Duo: Hey is that a good thing or a bad thing

Diabloangel: it's a good thing. The faster it goes the faster you get together with all that is implied.

Duo: Oh ok. Hey everybody review I want to see who I end up with. Tell me Diabloangel Please please please please!!!!!!

Diabloangel: Nope it's a surprise ;} Well we gotta moter review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Own don't sue

Magics

By Diabloangel

thoughts

'telepathy'

"speaking"

Chapter 2

"It is nice to meet you all. As for our injuries I know I am bruised with some internal bleeding, exhaustion, and such. But give me an hour and I can have myself healed. Duo, what about you?"

'Quat, I'm not sure. You'll have to che…' All of a sudden the world went black.

When I came to I was laying on a soft bed. There were my new team mates surrounding me and two people who I did not know. 'What's' going on?'

"Well we now know what all is wrong with you" Quat replied from my head. Heero was beside me with Wufie and Trowa. On my other side were the two new faces. They were both tall and a little older than us. One had short ginger hair and the other had long blond hair. Both had blue eyes.

'What do you mean? And why do I feel weird?'

"Perhaps I can answer that. My name is Treize and I am your master/commander. Zechs, the man beside me is my second in command."

"They are the ones that give us our orders. They are the best out of the lot, or so we have been able to find out" Wufie replied. "They treat us well and in return we make them look good by doing the impossible."

" Thank you Wufie for the compliment. As for your questions. You feel weird due to the medication. We know all that is wrong with you because of the physical that the doctor preformed. You will have to heal the old way for at least a couple of days, hence the medication. Quatre does not have the power to heal you. He barely had enough to heal himself, until he regains some you will be taken care of by the doctor. Your list of injuries is extensive. Broken and cracked ribs, internal bleeding, malnutrition, and muscle strain and bruising to say the least. How is it that you to got into such a condition?"

'We have been on the loop for a while now. That is how.' I broadcast to everyone.

"The loop. For how long it's not in your records." Treize asked

"You mean its not in them any more. I did a little rewriting of their record. They were inaccurate any way. Both of them are more powerful than they are tagged to be. So we need to train them and get them retagged." Heero said to Treize.

"Shouldn't we wait until they are retrained. If we tag them now and then train them they will just have to be retagged afterwards." Trowa commented.

"You'll train them first and now that they are in a group they should not be in as much danger. Duo We are removing you specialized collar and you will just have the normal tagging one. As both you and Quatre can see our base collar is the shemantic purple. There is no use trying to pull them off. Shemantic metal is nearly indestructible only special tools can even melt and shape it. As for your jewels after we retrain you you'll jewels will lighten up considerably if what Heero tells me is correct." Treize went on to explain sleeping arrangements. "As you both are aware Mag can only sleep in shielded areas. Zechs and I also sleep in shielded areas to protect our minds form being read. Since all of us need shielding We stay in my set of apartments. The three bedroom are divided so that you will each have to join with some one else. I am going to suggest that Quatre share with Trowa and Duo you should probably share with Zechs and Heero. Are there any objection? No? Well then we should leave Duo to get more rest. Zechs and Heero will explain more about what is expected of you after you are moved in to their room same goes for you Quatre. Now everyone let us leave him to rest."

"Treize I am going to leave Shadow with Duo. She seems to have taken a liking to him and it will also relax him a little to have a warm body nearby. If there are no objections?" Trowa asked.

" Well since no one else objects I have no problem. Oh by the way Duo, don't try to talk just yet we have to let your throat heal first or else you will damage it. Alright sleep now." Treize said as everyone left the room with Quatre leaving last. I gave him a thumbs up to let him know I was good for now and he smiled as he left.

Once everyone was gone Shadow jumped up on to my bed. I was a little surprised at how friendly the black panther was being now, but she didn't seem to want to hurt me. She just went and laid down next to me and kinda started to purr. As a stroked her fur I felt myself become tired and just drifted off to sleep. My last though was that I hoped both mine and Quatres lives had turned for the better at last.

Diabloangel: OK Its Author Talk time First I would like to thank those that Reviewed

Gundam06serenity thanks for the review and Yes Treize and Zechs are in it

phoenixaggie06 Thanks for the review and now you can see some of the differences in the two stories. As for the pairing suggestions I will keep it in mind but I think I am going to use a different one.

I am also sorry for the delay between animals and classis I seem to have little time

Duo: just hurry up I wanna get to the good stuff

Heero: Baka do you want to be torture don't whine at the Authoress

Treize: Heero is correct she controls your fate. I would be nice

Wufie: Stupid Onna should write faster.

Diabloangel: Watch what you say Wufei or else I will make sure you get locked up with a very sugar high Duo and nothing else

Wufie: I sorry I sorry don't do that please anything but that

Treize: Diabloangel how about I get lock up with him

Wufie: is that supposed to be a good or bad idea that would be injustice well so is her idea but I want to stay on her good side

Trowa: Guy why don't we let Diabloangel Finish, oh if you want more time You should try tiring out your animal so they will sleep, just a suggestion.

Quatre: I agree with Trowa , but isn't that a lot for you to say

Trowa:

Duo: He used up his word allotment

Diabloangel: Ok guys enough or it's the box for you. Well I am going So have a great time and remember the more reviews the faster I work so please review

G Boys: Review Review Review Please


	3. chapter 3

Magics

Part 3

By: Diabloangel

Disclamer: I don't own don't sue

"Speaking"

'Transmitting'

__

thoughts

As I returned to the land of the living from my deep sleep, I was surprised to hear a low, deep growl emitting from somewhere on my right.

'What's going on? Shadow, why are your growling? Who are you? Quatre help ! Who are you?' Were my thoughts as I sat up to see a woman walking toward me. She was taller than I am with gold hair in two downward spirals at either side of her head. She was walking toward me with a purposeful stride, that seemed to be directed at me. That scared me even more. Forgetting that they had removed my collar and that I could actually scream and be heard I started to yell at the same time I was broadcasting.

"'Help ! Who are you? Quatre ! Anybody ! Help !'"

"What the hell is going on? Duo are you all right?" Zechs asked as he burst through the door. He was soon followed by Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Treize, and Wufei. Zechs was leading the line of people to my bedside while giving the woman a confused look. The woman was just getting up from where she was crouched on the floor with her ears covered. Shadow was no longer growling, but she was still showing her teeth at the woman. They all circled around the bed with Quatre , Heero, and Zechs beside my head.

"What happened Dr. Poe.", Zechs asked the lady. He would have asked me, but now I was clutching at my throat with one hand and had a death grip on Quatre with the other.

"Shadow, you know Dr. Poe would not hurt Duo. Behave." Trowa scolded the panther.

"It seems I have scared my young patient. Duo is it okay if I look at your throat? I think you may have hurt it when you yelled."

'I yelled ? But I haven't been able to do that for years.'

"I know that is why I think you have done some damage to it. Let me check you over, I promise I won't hurt you."

'Only if they stay. I don't know you or trust you.'

"Of course well stay, if it will make you more comfortable. Right guys?" Zechs said as he rubbed my hand.

"Hn." Was Heeros' reply with a smirk while rubbing my back.

_What is it with them touching me. You would think I was a big stuffed toy or some pet._

"It would only be justice." Said Wufei.

"You know I wouldn't leave you Duo," Quatre promised.

Trowa and Treize just nodded their agreement of what the others had said.

Dr. Poe then approached me with her equipment and started to check me over. She asked me to open my mouth, felt all over my throat, and listened to how it sounded. Through all of this I was still and held on to Quatre while Zechs and Heero continued to rub and pet me. I was tense waiting for the pain to hit me. I have never had a doctor exam that was not painful.

"There I'm all done. It seems you stressed the chords. Do not talk for the next couple of days. After that we will start speech therapy. That is after your body had completely healed. That should be in the next few days. The ribs will still be sore but you will no longer be in danger from them.

'Hey that didn't hurt.'

"I told you it wouldn't. Why did you think it would?"

'All the other doctors have been painful and they always want something afterward. You don't do you?'I broadcast nerviously, unconsciously leaning in to Heero and Zechs.

"No ! I would never dream of demanding that from my patents. I wish I could get my hands on some of them, they would not know what happened to them. Duo I just want you to rest and get well. You can trust me not to hurt you in any way."

"Duo you will never have to worry about that happening again. No one will force their attention on you or cause you pain with out getting some form of pay back," was Treizes response.

"Duo you can trust any and all of these people. I have looked in to their minds and hearts and they have no want to hurt us. They are planing to take care of us and when we are back to our normal health and well trained then we will work with them." Quatre told me as he sent a wave of warmth and safety to me.

"He is doing well and off the I.V.'s. And he has been hear for 2 days now. Is it safe to move him to our room," Zechs ask Dr. Poe.

"I don't see why not. I know how well Heero and you will take care of him. Hell, he may be better taken care of there than here in the infrimary."

'So does that mean I can go?'

"You can go but I want you on bed rest for the next week. Also soft food still for the next couple of days."

Once this was said Shadow jumped down from the bed where I had been petting her to the floor. After she was down Zechs came back to the bed from talking to Dr. Poe and picked me up.

'Hey I can walk you know.'

"Not yet. You need to stay off your feet. Orders of Dr. Poe." Heero replied as he joined us from talking to Dr. Poe as well. Once he joined us we all left the infirmary. We walked down a short corridor to a large sturdy looking door that I recognized from the first time me and Quatre were here.

"I welcome you back home. The door is now set to open to you. It will recognize your mind patterns and once you can speak your voice patterns. It also will recognize you based on your looks as it does with Shadow and when Trowa is transformed," Treize explained as we entered the door.

Once we were in the main room Zechs went imediately into the hall way and through the door at the very back.

"Well Duo, this is your new room. It is fairly self contained. We have a large bath and there is a small refrigerator with some snacks in it. As you can see there is only one large bed. Me and Heero share it and so will you now that you are here. Unless you don't feel comfortable with that. If that is so we can have a small cot brought in for you."

'No I don't mind sharing a bed. Me and Quatre always shared the bed. Right Quatre?'

'Right Duo. Now behave and listen to Zechs and Heero. I am feeling a bit tired after all the excitement and have strict orders from Trowa to take a nap. Night night Duo.'

'Quatre if you are talking to Duo, you might tell him to warn Zechs and Heero that Shadow or her mate might show up in their room. It seems they both have taken a liking to Duo.'

'Thanks for the warning Trowa well be sure to keep and eye out.'

'Hey how is it I can here everybody? Wufei and I are not even in this conversation.'

'I guess we are now. Not that I want to be, it is unhonorable to listen to others conversations. Even if you do it unknowingly.' Was Wufei's reply.

'I would like to know how we are doing this to. Quatre have you and Duo always been able to do this?' Zechs questioned.

'Yeah, we didn't think it was a big deal. Is it?'Quatre yawned out.

'It is a very big deal. Any ideas on how they are doing it Heero?'

'My best guess is that some how Duo linked all of our minds together using his telepathy. How he did that through the shielding, I have no idea. This requires further research.'

'Okay well I am going to join the now oblivious Quatre. Good night everyone.'

'Good night Duo' replied Wufei, Treize, and Trowa. Quatre was already out like a light.

While the conversation was being held Heero and Zechs had tucked me in to the middle of the bed. Then they striped down and put on sleep pant which hung low on their hips.

_My god do they have great bodies. Man if only they were interested in me. But who would be intrested in my skinny little ass. Okay except for the sick pervs on the loop. I mean I still look like I am 13. I have no muscle definition and even Quatre is taller than I am._

While I thought this Heero and Zechs crawled into the bed. One on either side of me. They then got to the middle of the bed and shocked me almost to death by cuddling me in the middle of the bed.

_Oh my gods! What are they doing? Not that I mind but... I could just die in a happy little Duo Puddle this second._

'Um guys what are you doing?'I broad cast

"You looked cold" Heero replied

"So we thought this would warm you up." Zechs finished.

_Oh. So they just did it for my health. I should have known better._ That was my last thought before I fell asleep, snuggled deep in their arms.

Author Talk:

DA: Well everyone what do you think?

Duo: Well, at least its progressing. I'm still not getting any action.

Heero: What about what me and Zechs are doing?

Zechs: Yeah I though we were feeling you up rather nicely.

Duo: oh is that what it was. I thought you were just trying to keep me warm.

Wufei: At least your getting some action.

Quatre: yeah I haven't even gotten my own scene yet. I haven't even gotten hugged.

DA: Okay guys, that's enough whining. Why don't you follow Treize and Trowas examples

Duo: You mean silently pout.

DA: Well at least then I can think about the next chapter.

Duo: Only if you promise action

Everyone: Yeah!

DA: I promise nothing, but if you do not quite down I will make you wait longer.

Everyone: Sorry please write more

DA: Well the more you review the more I write. See ya.


	4. chapter 4

1Magics part 4

By Diabloangel

I don't own don't sue

'Telepathy'

"speaking"

thoughts

"You think he might be open to the idea."

"Maybe, I think we should take it slow with him."

I wonder who or what they are talking about I thought as I began to wake up. On one side of me I was resting on some ones nice and muscled chest. Another chest was against my back, both of them were nice and warm and I still didn't want to wake up. I groaned as I snuggled back into the warm chest.

"Duo, are you awake? Do you want something to eat?" Zechs asked.

'That sounds good. What are you guys talking about?'

"Oh nothing that you should worry about. Heero why don't you help him to the bathroom and then we will go get him some food. Sound good Duo?"

'Yeah it does. All right, lead the way Heero.'

"Not lead, carry. Remember you are not to walk for another couple of days."

'Ah Heero. This is embarrassing, I can walk."

The argument continued into the bathroom and on the way back. I didn't realize how skinny I am compared to them. These borrowed sleep pant are falling of me As they settled me back in the bed, I leaned back and watched them walk out the door. I wonder what they will bring back to eat.

At that moment the door opened again. That was fast, I thought it would have taken longer In walked this large white tiger with amazing green eyes. He walked right up to the bed and jumped on it. He sniffed me over and then laid his head in my lap and closed his eyes.

'Heero, Zechs, is Trowas' other pet a huge white tiger?'

'Yeah, his name is Ravel. Why do you ask?' Zechs replied.

' Well he just climbed on the bed. I guess he is okay to pet as long as he doesn't growl, right?'

'You'll be fine Duo. Remember I warned you about this happening earlier. For some reason both of the cats feel highly protective of you. And can you figure away to keep from broadcasting to all of us?' Trowa replied

'Sorry Tro. I will try to concentrate it a little more, cool?'

'That would be great. Just don't wake Quatre. He is still asleep.'

'Okay. Is he alright? I didn't think he would sleep this much.'

'Just tired. He is still regaining a lot of his power. Good night Duo.'

'Bye Tro.'

As I was conversing with Trowa, I started to pet Ravel. I had Ravel up to a nice purr when the door was pushed open to admit Heero and Zechs. Heero was carrying a tray with a bowl and a glass of milk on it. He set it down on the night stand and then sat on the bed. Zechs went to sit at the desk and turned to look at us.

'What did you guys bring me to eat? Is it good.'

" We brought you some oatmeal. Its soft so it won't hurt your stomach. It is kinda bland but we didn't want to give you an upset stomach." Zechs replied.

'That sounds good. At least its not rats. I bet it taste a lot better than them to.'

"Rats? What are you talking about Duo?" Zechs asked

'Rats. as in standard rations. That is what Quat and I were on.'

"No wonder you are both so skinny. And I bet you were giving more to Quatre than you ate, right."

'Well yeah he used more energy than I did since he always healed us.'

"Zechs, that is enough of this talk. Lets get him fed and let him get some more rest."

Ravel decided he liked that idea and let out a loud purr at it. So Heero sat down and started to feed me the oatmeal. It tasted like heaven. If this is bland I wondered what something spicy taste like.

'Heero I can feed myself. I do know how to use a spoon.'

"No you are supposed to rest and I want to feed you so I will. I also don't want any spilled in the bed."

He just doesn't want me to make a mess. I guess it really is to much to hope that they like me like that. Oh man am I full and I am getting tired again. I wonder if Ravel would mind if I snuggled up to him and fell asleep again.

'Heero I can't eat any more. I am going to go back to sleep.'

"Okay Duo, you just rest as much as you need to."

As if Ravel had heard my earlier though he nuzzled his head into my chest and pushed me on to my back and the just laid on his side. As I lay curled into his back I started to drift of on a nice soft cloud. My last thought was I wonder if Ravel and Shadow can understand what we are saying. With that thought I went in to dream land.

Author Talk:

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I am going to try and update at least once a month, but no promises. Oh I will also fix Chap 3 soon. I didn't know it had formatted that way.

Wufei: It helps if they can read it.

Diabloangel: I said I would fix it.

Duo: When are we getting to the good stuff?

Diabloangel: Don't rush me or I will make you wait even longer. Oh one of you asked what their powers were. While I did write it into the first chapter I will let the boys tell you once more.

Duo: I have telepathy and I can turn invisible

Heero: Hn. Shielding and time stoping

Quatre: Empathy and healing

Trowa: talking to animals and shifting

Wufei: Telekinesis. Specifically fire, ice, and moving objects.

Treize: I unfortunately have no special powers, I just lead them

Zechs: same goes for me.

Diabloangel: Well I have to go. I will try and update soon, please review Ja ne mina.


End file.
